Eden
is a planet featured in Macross Plus and its film adaptation. Eden became one of the first human colonies outside the Earth Solar System. It was colonized in 2013, shortly after the end of Space War I. It was known Overview Eden is a lush and temperate world filled with indigenous wildlife, including massive "Dino-Birds" that are the size of a passenger airplane. Eden is also the home of the "Hydra", a griffin-like beast, noted for its purple skin with a hint of gold and glowing red eyes. The system is filled with flat deserts and are often used as sites for military installations. The system's main electrical supply comes from wind power. The main capital, Capital City, is a bustling metropolis with a massive stadium capable of holding concerts and other events. History 2013 A year prior, following the end of the Space War I, the Humanity Seeding Project was announced, with the objective of searching for and colonize planets. By April, 2013, launches began for one close-range emigration fleet after another. A planet where colonization was possible was discovered ten-odd light years from the Solar System in the Groomsbridge 1816 Star System. It was named "Eden", meaning paradise, thus colonization began Macross Chronicle 05/03/2013 Page 17. November 2013 is the date of Eden's colonization.Humanity Seeding Plan Macross Chronicle states that Eden was colonized by unspecified Short Range Emigrant Fleet. Animation shown at the beginning of Macross Frontier suggests it was colonized by Megaroad-04. It is also confirmed by this source.Super Long Range Emigrant Fleets Locations The Capital City The capital city of Eden is named the Capital City. Sharon Apple performed in the Atlantis Dome located next to the city. New Edwards Flight Center Opened in 2020, situated in the desert area, this is where Project Super Nova took place that would determine the next generation variable fighters. Planet Eden Colony Memorial Park Star Hill Observatory A hilly area that faces the bay. Many windmills for power generation are seen in this area. This was where Isamu Alva Dyson, Guld Goa Bowman and Myung Fang Lone once flew a self-made airplanes in their youth. Atlantis Dome A large public hall which is a tribute to the original Macross, and has a dome that can open and close. The dome includes a monument that resembles a dino-bird. Sharon Apple performs a concert in this venue. Dalmatian High School Isamu and Guld's high school. During a school festival, Isamu flew Guld's aircraft and drew a huge wing of a dino-bird on the sky. Gallery Windmill.jpg|Windmills on Eden. EdenCity.jpg|A view of Capital City. MacrossPlusCity.jpg|Capital City is filled with various bars and shopping malls. BigBird.jpg|Dino birds soaring in the skies of Eden. FrontierLion.jpg|Hydras are indigenous to Eden. DesertsEden.jpg|Deserts of Eden. WindmillGif.gif|A view of the windmills. Notes & Trivia *New Edwards Flight Center is inspired by and named after Edwards Air Force base in the Southern California desert. The staff of Macross Plus, including creator/mechanical designer Shōji Kawamori and animator Ichiro Itano, visited the base for ideas. References Category:Macross Plus Category:Macross Plus Locations Category:Planets Category:Plus